El menino
by PPBKAI
Summary: Porhinsan. shotakon. 1 shot. Me gusta ponerlo entre mis piernas para explicarle las cosas. No se que tiene ese niño, pero en cuanto o veo me dan ganas de estarlo abrazando y besando y lo hago, pero me gustaría poder besarle sus pequeños labios tan rojos..


**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**TITULO: EL MENINO**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE, PERO MI IMAGINACIÓN NADIE ME LA QUITA, Y POR ESO ES QUE AQUÍ PROYECTO MI LADO MAS ESQUIZOFRENICO**

**SUMMARY: "ME GUSTA PONERLO ENTRE MIS PIERNAS PARA EXPLICARLE LAS COSAS. NO SE QUE TIENE ESE NIÑO, PERO EN CUENTO LO VEO ME DAN GANAS DE ESTARLO ABRAZANDO Y BESANDO Y LO HAGO, PERO ME GUSTARIA PODER BESARLE SIS PEQUEÑOS LABIOS TAN ROJOS."**

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES UN SHOTA-KON (NIÑO- ADULTO) ASI QUE SI A ALGUIEN LE PARECE OFENSIVO ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO POR FAVOR NO SIGA LEYENDO...

Este fic trae regalo. Si lo quieres, déjame un review diciendo que lo quieres y una dirección de correo electrónico y en la brevedad encontraras recién salidito del horno este humilde, pero, creo yo, divertido regalo.

_Para mi hermana O-RHIN-SAN con_

_Muchísimo cariño._

_Gracias por ser tan linda..._

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

MENINO: m. (b. Lat. _Meninus)_. Caballero joven (mas bien niños) que servia antiguamente en palacio a la reina o a los infantes. Sus quehaceres no eran como los de los sirvientes comunes, mas bien hacían compañía.

Bueno, una vez que ya sabes lo que era un menino, centremos este fic en un castillo señorial a la familia real. El hogar es hermoso, lujoso y sobre todo, enorme. En una de las habitaciones se encuentra un pequeño niño recostado boca arriba, con la mirada pedida en el techo. Ese niño había sido dejado ahí por sus padres que veían una increíble oportunidad de codearse con la realeza. Al principio se sentía muy triste y solo por que sentía que le hacía falta la presencia de su madre. Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido una vez que estando muy aburrido se fue a caminar por el jardín, aspirando el fresco aroma de las flores. Decidió acurrucarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol dejándose envolver por una pesada somnolencia. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que el ruido de una carreta y los sirvientes corriendo lo despertaron. Se acercó corriendo al lugar de donde provenía todo ese ruido y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, quedándose impactado por esa fuerte personalidad, un gallardo porte y una estatura que le daba un toque de superioridad.

El, a sus escasos años lo vio como a un gigante. En eso se acercó la reina al extraño viajero y lo abrazó efusivamente:

-¡hijo! Por fin regresaste de tu viaje ¿cómo te fue?

-Muy bien madre- haciendo una sutil reverencia para besarle la delicada mano enguantada, pero al levantar la vista, enfocó al hermoso niño que le miraba con admiración- ¿y el quién es?- señalando al pequeño.

-Oh, el será tu menino. Es un niño muy dulce, te gustará su compañía...

como recuerdo ese día cuando lo vi por primera vez, ahí paradito con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par y sus manitas agarradas al frente. No pude evitar preguntar quién era el

-Oh, el será tu menino. Es un niño muy dulce, te gustará su compañía...

Yo nunca había estado de acuerdo con esa idea de tener meninos, por que a pesar de que no hacen quehaceres como los sirvientes, tampoco tienen la obligación de andarme acompañando a todos lados. Pero sin duda ese pequeño había llamado mi atención y sería un placer tenerlo a mi lado.

Me acerqué a el poniéndome en cuclillas quedando a la altura de sus sonrosadas mejillas que no tardé en acariciar. Me sorprendí con su suavidad. Había acariciado muchas mejillas de bellas doncellas de hermosa piel, pero ninguna podía compararse con esa piel que se sentía nueva. Sus ojos también eran preciosos y profundos, me gustaron que estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

-¿cómo te llamas bonito?

-Hiwatari Kai señor- contestó el menor con una delgada voz

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo. Dime Robert, ahora vamos a estar conviviendo mucho tiempo.

Desde ese día comencé a conocer mejor a mi pequeño acompañante. Mi madre tenía razón, el es muy dulce, callado, pero con una mirada y pocas palabras se da a entender a la perfección.

Me llamó la atención desde el hecho de que le agrade el estudio. Cuando me ve con un libro en las manos se acerca sigilosamente y me pregunta sobre el, me sorprendió ver que no importando la complejidad del tema el comprende a la perfección.

desde las primeras veces que pasé tiempo con el, me di cuenta de lo sabio que es. Sabe de literatura, matemáticas, química, filosofía, ética, leyes, estadística, sicología, urbanismo, física...

¿qué cómo conozco estas palabras? Pues por que cada vez que lo veo leyendo me acerco a el. Robert es muy dulce conmigo por que me sienta en sus piernas y con paciencia me lo explica todo.

Siempre huele rico, a lavanda, y como le dije que me gustaba su perfume me regaló uno igual a mi. También es un excelente dibujante. Un día de estos le voy a decir que me enseñe, tal vez hoy.

me gusta ponerlo entre mis piernas para explicarle las cosas. No se que tiene ese niño, pero en cuanto o veo me dan ganas de estarlo abrazando y besando y lo hago, pero me gustaría poder besarle sus pequeños labios tan rojos. También me gusta hacerlo reir y hacerle cosquillas cuando lo tengo cargado, por que se restriega como gato entecado y eso hace feliz a mi miembro.

Para poderlo tener mas cerca de mi, mandé ponerle un escritorio en el estudio cerca del mío, de mucho menor tamaño claro esta así cada vez que tenga una duda pueda acercarse a mi y yo pueda ponerlo sobre mis piernas para estar un poquito mas cerca de su piel.

Recuerdo una noche, llovía con truenos y el entró corriendo a mi habitación y se metió en mis sábanas temblando de miedo tapándose la cara.

-¿qué pasa Kai, no te gustan los truenos?

-No, suenan feo

Eso me dio mucha ternura así que lo gire para que quedara dándome la espalda y lo abracé fuertemente. Estaba temblando y me dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿me vas a cuidar Robert?

-si, yo te voy a cuidar

-¿siempre?

-Claro pequeño...siempre

El se pegó a mi y le conté un cuento corto. Cuando ya lo vi cabeceando me dediqué a acariciar su cuello con mi nariz y el se tensaba con esto. Mi mano me traicionó y la metí bajo su playerita y comencé a juguetear con su pezoncito. El dio un salto y me detuve

-¿te molesta que haga esto?

-No...solo se sintió raro... pero bien

-¿puedo seguir haciéndolo?

-Si

Continué con mi labor y terminé de contarle el cuento susurrándoselo al oído. En ese momento yo quería tocar toda su piel, pero el me hubiera odiado si yo hubiera hecho eso.a sí que lo seguí acariciando hasta que me ganó el sueño. Durante la noche lo sentí muy inquieto así que solo atiné a jalarlo mas hacia mi, pero en la mañana, cuando nos levantamos vi que tenía mojado su pantaloncito y obviamente no era pipi.

Bueno YA, a este paso nunca voy a acabar el dibujo de mi madre. Y por cierto ¿dónde está Kai? No le he visto, yo creo que ya no tarda en venir.

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

el pequeño Kai se levanta de su cama, se quita la camisa y rocía su delicada piel con la fragancia de lavanda que le regaló su héroe Robert. Escoge otra camisa mas bonita, se arregla su cabello y sale de su habitación para ir al estudio para ver a su admirado caballero.

Se para frente a la imponente puerta de madera, toca sutilmente (como le enseñó Robert), espera la respuesta y entra al estudio.

Ve como el gallardo joven está haciendo un dibujo, así que son hacer mucho ruido agarra de una mesa una hoja de papel y se va a su pequeño escritorio para tratar de imitar a su mentor con un dibujo que lo va a impresionar.

El pequeño tomó el lápiz como vio que lo hacía Robert y empezó a dibujar un barco. Hacía un trazo, otro, y otro, borraba, volvía a intentarlo y total que eso seguía pareciendo una cubeta con bandera pero para nada un barco. Kai se enfureció muchísimo y con coraje arrugó la hoja.

-¿qué pasa pequeño¿por qué tan enojado?

-No puedo dibujar un barco- dijo con puchero

-A ver Kai, yo te voy a enseñar. Pero no te enojes. Ve por otra hoja y trae tus cosas

-Kai tomó otra hoja, su lápiz y su borrador, como de costumbre se sentó en las piernas de su _professor (alemán: profesor)_

-¿qué clase de barco quieres dibujar? Uno pirata

-SIIII

-Bueno- le toma su pequeña mano y la guía en sus trazos mientras que con la otra rodea el abdomen- primero hacemos el cuerpo del barco así...bien, ya viste como- le suelta su manita- sigue haciéndolo tu solito

-¿así?

-Si, vas muy bien- ahora lo rodea con ambas manos pegándolo mas a su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído- eres bueno Kai. Mm te echaste perfume ¿verdad?

-S-si – contestó nervioso Kai por el susurro en su oído, le gustaba

-Mmm, pues en ti huele delicioso. Pero tu no le necesitas ya hueles rico. Y tu pelo también huele bien.

Robert comienza a respirar con fuerza sobre el lóbulo de Kai para empezar a besar tras de este. Kai empieza a dar ligeros gemidos que no puede controlar, la respiración del alemán es muy cálida y le causa espasmos

-Eres muy bueno Kai, todo lo haces bien ¿por qué eres tan inteligente? Ese barco te este quedando precioso

-Es para ti- dice Kai con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a Robert

-¿para mi? Kai eres muy dulce ¿cómo puedo pagártelo?- sigue besándole la nuca

-acaríciame como el otro día que llovió- esto dio un vuelco en el corazón del pelimorado

-¿cómo? Así- desfaja la camisita y mete su enorme mano en ella- ¿bajo la ropa?

-Si

Robert desabrochó la camisa y con ambas manos acariciaba ese pechito que respiraba entrecortadamente

-Sigue dibujando Kai, no te detengas...tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada

Kai ya no dibujaba nada, solo sostenía el lápiz y cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como un extraño cosquilleo se concentraba en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sus pequeños gemidos eran graciosos y suaves al oídos de Robert cada vez que le pellizcaba sus pezones o entremetía su dedo en su ombligo.

-¿te gustan mis caricias?

-Mh

-¿quieres que lo siga haciendo?

-Si

-¿te puedo acariciar mas abajo?

-Ah, si

Con mucho cuidado colocó su mano derecha sobre el miembro de Kai acariciándolo suavemente, sintiéndolo duro y caso totalmente erecto. Desabrochó la ropa y metió su mano llenando el pequeño pene haciendo dar un enorme salto a Kai.

-Tranquilizate, esto te va a gustar

Empezó a masajear primero suave y lento y después mas rápido y fuerte. El bicolor ua lanzaba largos quejidos de sentir los besos de Robert en su nuca, una mano acariciándole el pecho y otra masturbándole esa parte escondida de su cuerpo.

Todo aquello era nuevo para el así que con gran desconcierto se derramó en la mano de Robert rompiendo la punta del lápiz. Al sacar el pelimorado la mano, ya estaba loco de excitación, se lamió los residuos aumentando el placer, pero el ya necesitaba de mucho mas.

-Rompiste la punta de tu lápiz, yo te voy a enseñar a sacar punta- sacó de su cajón un sacapuntas rústico, cargó a Kai y lo puso boca abajo en es escritorio pero dejándole sus piernitas colgando, le quitó su ropa y le dio el sacapuntas, todo esto fue muy rápido y tenía sorprendido al bicolor- vas a ir haciendo lo que yo te diga- se ensaliva uno de sus dedos, humedece la virginal y diminuta entrada, toma otro lápiz nuevo sin punta y lo comienza a meter. Sorprendentemente Kai hace lo mismo con su lápiz y lo mete al sacapuntas.

-Bien, ahora lo giras así- comienza a girar el lápiz en la interior del pequeño haciendo que este se empiece a reír- ¿de qué te ríes?

-Es que me dan cosquillas- y va haciendo lo mismo con su lápiz para placer del pelimorado

Cuando terminaron de sacarle punta, Robert le quitó el lápiz de la mano al niño y le dijo

-Esto te gustará mas- sacó el lápiz del interior de Kai

Se humedeció un dedo y lo condujo a la entrada y poco a poquito lo fue metiendo sintiendo la tensión de Kai. Después metió otro dedo pero veía que el niño no se quejaba, solo estaba completamente ruborizado

-Te duele mucho?

-Un poquito, pero me gusta

Con este consentimiento movió los dedos en el interior del infante viendo como arrugaba sus manitas y cerraba los ojos. Esto enloqueció a Robert el cual retiró sus dedos, y se inclinó y lamió la dilatada entrada y colocó la punta de su erecto miembro en la entrada

-¿soportas mas dolor?

-Si, dijo con esfuerzo Kai

-Bueno, lo haré con cuidado

Empezó a meter su glande viendo como Kai apretaba sus ojos y puños, empujó un poco mas , y mas. El pequeño le brotaron sus primeras lagrimitas cuándo ya tenía medio miembro dentro y Robert le acariciaba su cabello y le besaba el cuello tratando de mitigar ese dolor.

-Soporto mas dolor

-No Kai, te voy a lastimar, todavía estas muy pequeño

-No, sigue un poco mas

Robert se preocupó, pero su excitación lo hizo continuar con su avance en la diminuta cavidad haciéndola sangrar y Kai daba gritos pero no dejaba que Robert saliera. Por fin sentía a su professor lo suficientemente cerca como el había soñado, sabía que este estaba siendo feliz, y el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver contento a su mentor

Cuando el adulto sintió que ya había penetrado mucho a Kai se detuvo, no quería dañarlo, pero de nuevo el pequeño llamó su atención

-Un poco mas, todavía aguanto mas

-No ya no, fue mucho

-Hazlo

-No

-Hazlo

-No

-Lo voy a hacer yo- y flexionando sus rodillas empujándose con el escritorio terminó de meter lo poquito que faltaba de la totalidad del miembro de Robert.

Este desorbitó los ojos de ver cómo es que muchas doncellas se habían quejado de que su miembro las lastimaba y este pequeño lo había metido todo por su voluntad

Trató de mantenerse quieto para que el cuerpecito se adaptara a el, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo mas y comenzó a embestir sutilmente viendo como el pequeño lloraba, pero no se quejaba ni lo detenía.

El haber invadido una entrada tan sagrada lo hizo explotar ferozmente invadiendo todo el cuerpo de la criatura con su semen haciendo llorar mas al pequeño que extrañamente también se derramó. Permanecieron un rato mas así hasta que Kai calmó sus lágrimas, pero todavía faltaba la salida.

Con sumo cuidado Robert abandonó el pequeño espacio haciendo lagrimear de nueva cuenta al niño. Sacó su pañuelo y limpió la sangre par guardar ese pañuelo por el resto de su vida.

-Te quiero Robert- pronunció entre sollozos Kai

-Y yo a ti pequeño, te amo

-Me vas a cuidar?

-Con mi alma- lo levanta del escritorio, se sienta en su asiento y carga al niño en sus brazos arrullándolo y besándole las mejillas

-Cuánto me quieres?

Robert miró con infinita ternura a los ojos del niño, no sabía que responder en ese momento, no había palabras para describirlo, así que solo besó a Kai en los labios tratando de transmitirle su sentir

-¿tanto!- dijo Kai al romper el beso

-no, mucho mas. Tu serás mi dulce menino por siempre

**F.I.N**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

hermanita, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti. besos


End file.
